


Losing my forbidden mate

by NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets



Category: LGBT - Fandom, M/M - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Community: lgbtfest, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Content, Soul mate, Werewolf Mates, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets/pseuds/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer Rush has no choice but to move away from his childhood pack after killing an ex who attacked him.</p><p> </p><p>When he starts at his new University Archer is more than a little surprised to meet his mate, who also happens to be his English literature professor.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kol Jones has always been the ladies man out of his three brothers. So, when he meets his mate who is not only one of his students but also male, Kol is shocked to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Kol has little idea of what to do about his new mate. One thing he does know though is that Archer is HIS, and he won’t let him go easily.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>But when Archer starts to receive threats on his life, Kol realises he may be about to lose his new mate forever unless he can do something about it. Fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archer vs Angel

Chapter one

 

“Oh shit!” Archer practically shouts as he trips on the stairs. Archer just manages to regain his balance before he topples over completely on the stone steps. This is his first day of University. Falling down the stairs wouldn’t exactly be a good start. Archer is clumsy as hell, especially when he’s nervous. People just carry on walking past him as he pauses on the steps to make sure he’s got complete control over his own jean clad legs.

 

After a few seconds Archer nods to himself and carries on climbing the stairs leading into the building where his first class is; English literature. When Archer enters the building a strange jolt of something goes through his body like lightening. Every part of him feels like it’s coming alive all at once. Archer focuses his wolf senses on whatever it is making him feel this way. But Archer can’t seem to pick up on anything that stands out. Except a very strong smell. A……masculine and musky kind of smell. A freakin brilliant smell that makes Archer’s dick harden and his balls fill almost instantly. Archer’s hard on pushes against his jeans painfully.

 

Archer can’t remember ever becoming so turned on this fast for no other reason than because of a smell. Archer decides to walk towards the smell, not that he has much choice since his cock practically strains towards it, which just so happens to be inside his classroom anyway. Archer pulls his bag over his shoulder and tries to casually adjust his raging hard on. Great. His first day and he gets a major rod on for no reason. This is going to make things uncomfortable all day. Archer can tell his dick isn’t going to be calming down anytime soon.

Kol pauses for only a few moments before shaking his head. He meets Archer’s gaze unflinching. What is it about this man? It’s not just that they are mates, even though that is what is making him want to curl himself around Kol and never let go. It’s this air of control and dominance Kol has about him that makes Archer immediately want to please him in any and every way possible.

 

Archer has never felt this way before, not even with his old Alpha did he want to submit so badly. Kol is undeniably powerful, and fuck if that only adds to Archer’s attraction. Suddenly it’s too damn much and Archer has to get the fuck out of here.

 

He’s just found his mate. His mate who is straight, or at least Kol says he is. But it really doesn’t matter if Kol is telling the truth or not. Archer refuses to go through the pain of being someone’s secret.

 

Archer pushes past Kol, unwanted emotions are taking over and making his body feel like it’s burning. He gets all the way to the door before his wrist is grabbed from behind.

 

Kol tugs with an unbelievable amount of strength and Archer has no choice but to swing round to face him. Kol’s hold is firm, just like the rest of him. Kol has moved forward so they are nose to nose. Archer can feel Kol’s hot breath on his face and the scent of arousal comes back full force almost knocking Archer over.

 

Kol’s eyes have become somehow darker, like blue fire raging against the world around him. The new heat in his eyes scorches Archer from the inside, so much so that Archer cannot suppress a shiver of pleasure at the sheer dominance in that one look. Archer can see obvious anger and frustration, also lust. A fuck load of lust that matches his own completely.

 

But the thing that stops Archer from attempting to yank his arm away, is the look of desperation in his mate’s gaze. Archer can feel Kol’s hot breath on his face and Archer’s prick is hard enough that it’s painful.

 

“Fuck…Angel. You’re mine.” Kol growls hotly, never breaking eye contact. The tone screams possession. Mine, Archer thinks. Mine? He wants Kol, his rock hard prick and the tightness of his jeans against his groin is a constant reminder of that fact.

 

For a moment Archer swears he cannot breath. Archer knows there’s a difference between want and need. Right now Archer simply wants his mate. But if they spend time together, fuck even just once, Archer also knows almost certainly that his want will turn into a desperate need that could destroy them both.

 

Archer may be young, but he’s lived long enough to understand heart break, and this has the potential to be so much worse.

 

Kol can see his Angel’s eyes changing, and not just because they are becoming more wolf than human. Because of his vast amount of power and self restraint experience Kol keeps his eyes in check, but give it a few more minutes and he’ll be equally as lost in his own desire. 

 

But then his Angel’s eyes close up, the emotion cutting off almost completely, his eyes even turn back to being human. Kol can feel his Angel pulling away from him again, not just physically but emotionally, which is somehow worse. Kol has never been the touchy feely sort of bloke, even with women he’s really cared for. But with his Angel Kol wants everything, he wants every emotion, every memory both good and bad, he wants a past, present and future with this young man who has the face of an Angel and eyes like two burning pieces of copper. 

 

Kol is captivated and is surprisingly unafraid of these momentous feelings rushing around inside of him. 

 

His Angel pulls away harshly and so suddenly that Kol loses his grip on him for only a few seconds. But it’s enough for his Angel to turn and run out the door. For someone so small he runs as fast as a fucking bullet. 

 

Kol can only stare after him for a few moments before his brain kicks in shouting at him to not let his Angel go, especially not like this. He bolts after his mate, but it becomes apparent that his Angel is long gone. That doesn’t stop Kol from running through the university grounds like a lunatic trying to pick up on his Angel’s scent. 

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Apparently his Angel is also rather clever and has spread his scent around a bit, obviously deliberately leading Kol off course. It’s impossible to tell in what direction his Angel is because every trail is so fresh. Even with his superior power as one of his Alpha’s Beta’s he cannot track his Angel down specifically enough. 

 

Kol has to stop when he has his next class, but he refuses to leave it there. Archer Rush is his mate and Kol will not allow his Angel to run from the connection they share. It’s all his own fault for saying he’s straight, Kol didn’t mean to upset his Angel, but it seems that subject is especially sensitive for Archer. Kol will have to make up for it, prove to his Angel how much he wants him. Kol calls Holton to ask him a favour.

 

 

After his last lecture of the day hours after Kol made the call he wastes no time in going out to meet with his best mate Holton. Since Kol is pretty sure his Angel will be joining their pack if he’s moved here, Kol could just call Bobby Black, their Alpha, or even his dad Zach, they would both probably know where his Angel is living at the moment. But both of them would want to know why and Kol doesn’t feel like telling everyone about his Angel until he gets things sorted. 

 

So Holton had been the only real option. Holton only said over the phone that he’d get Kol the information he needs if Kol tells him why when they meet up; which is fine as Kol knows Holton won’t say a word to anyone else if Kol asks him not to. The two men have many shared secrets between the two of them, enough to black mail each other for life. 

 

It only takes twenty minutes to get to Colbie’s biggest park, but Kol knows exactly where Holton will be. Kol see’s Holton sitting on a bench under a big willow tree by the river and heads over to him quickly unable to stand a moment longer not knowing where his Angel is. He knows it’s a little creepy to go after his Angel this way but Kol hasn’t really got any other choice, no way is he willing to wait until their next class, if his mate had even been planning on coming back at all.

 

When Archer gets inside the big lecture room it doesn’t take all that long for his senses to lead him right to the source of this wonderful and sexual smell. Archer is early so there is no one else here. Archer walks quickly towards the front of the room where the source stands tall and mouth wateringly gorgeous. Archer stops mere inches away from him. He can hardly believe how attractive the man before him is. He has sexy short black hair and eyes that are such a clear blue they look like pieces of blue glass. The man is very tall, over six foot and is broad chested with a well muscled upper body and big thick arms. The man’s face is chisled and completely handsome, he has high cheekbones and quite dark skin. Exactly Archer’s type in every way.

 

But the thing Archer has an even harder time believing is that the sexy as hell man standing in front of him, is his mate.

 

Kol looks down at the undeniably beautiful man in front of him. Kol’s dick is already hard as a fucking rock and pushes insistently against his black jeans. Kol resists the urge to adjust and shakes his head to try and get himself out of this insane moment. Kol thinks for a second that he must be dreaming because such a beautiful man could not possibly exist in the real world. But he knows that’s stupid, he is very much awake, he couldn’t possibly imagine being this hard, his dick throbs with it.

 

Kol’s whole body is alight with desire. He can smell the scent of arousal all around him, and not just his own either. The young man, boy really by the looks of his young angelic face, is staring up at Kol like he’s a god and fuck if that doesn’t make Kol’s dick harden even more. 

 

The young man is quite a bit smaller than Kol. He has a young and toned looking body from what Kol can tell through the boy’s thin clothes. He has golden blond curly hair and a beautifully innocent face. His nose is small and turned up at the end and his skin is completely flawless and creamy coloured. The boy has full lips, perfect for kissing, even more perfect for being wrapped around Kol’s…..oh fuck, what is wrong with Kol? He shakes his head again harsher this time and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. But what grabs Kol’s attention most is the angel’s massive strange amber eyes. Kol has never seen anything like them, they practically take up the angel’s entire face. The colour of angel’s eyes are a mixture between bright amber and pure copper. Kol feels like he could stare into them for hours. They only add to the angel’s innocent angelic look. Those special eyes are framed with thick black lashes that Kol knows most women would kill for. He knows his brother’s fiancé would immediately love this beautiful angel boy.

 

Kol can’t seem to stop himself from moving forward and reaching out his hand to touch the angel’s face. Everything else fades away into nothing. But Kol manages to stop himself right before he touches the boy’s pale skin. A sound of disappointment comes from the angel. Kol closes his eyes, trying to compose himself, but DAMN that smell, the angel’s smell is intoxicating to say the least. 

 

Kol forces himself to open his eyes and move away from the angel as much as his, struggling for control, body will allow. Finally after what feels like an eternity of staring at one another Kol says, his voice rough, 

“You’re my mate” because what the fuck else could this feeling be.

Angel nods and answers with a full on smile that takes Kol’s breathe away, 

“Yeah, feels like it”. Angel’s voice sounds almost as stunned as Kol feels. This cannot be possible. Angel is a MAN, a man for bloody hells sake! Well a boy, but still, Kol can’t have a male mate. 

 

Kol wasn’t even sure that male to male mating existed. Yet here he is with a male mate. A beautiful male mate. Kol wants nothing more than to shove his angel into the supply room behind them and fuck him until they both collapse from exhaustion. Where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Kol is straight, he’s always been. Not that Kol has a problem with people being gay; it’s just never been for him. 

 

Kol runs his hand through his hair out of habit again. Angel moves forward and Kol forces himself to move back, a look of hurt flashes across his mate’s face, but is quickly covered up and replaced with a cautious grin. 

“What’s your name then?” asks angel, his amazingly amber eyes huge and completely focused on Kol. Kol returns the grin with a more confident one of his own and says, 

“Kol. Kol Jones. You?” although Kol is pretty sure he’ll never call his mate anything but angel. 

 

“Archer Rush. I’ve just moved here, this is my first day” answers angel almost eagerly like he wants Kol to know everything about himself. A big part of Kol wants to know too. He wants to know everything there is to know about his mate. It’s an instinct to be close to his mate, as well as the out of control pheromones. Kol’s dick is still aching to be released from it’s prison and to be inside his mate, or at the very least touched. 

 

But Kol forces himself to at least TRY and put these feelings to one side for now. Although he knows there’s no chance in hell he can ignore them forever. Kol knows exactly how mating works, he’s been raised to anticipate the moment he would find his mate. But in all his wildest imaginings Kol had never once pictured his mate being male.

 

The worst part is that Kol isn’t as disgusted as a straight man probably should be. Kol has never had a problem with anyone being gay, why should he? It’s none of his business who other people like to fuck. Kol remembers once when his best friend Holton got asked if he was gay by his boss, and not in a gay-friendly way either. Holton came out with a line that still makes Kol crack up whenever he thinks about it, he said, ‘If I’m not fucking you, then it’s none of your fucking business’. Words to live by he’d said later on. 

 

Shit, that’s another thing, how will Holton react to this? Piss himself laughing most likely. Holton is actually gay. Kol and Holton have been best mates, as in best friends, ever since they were children. Holton’s dad, Bobby Black, is their pack’s Alpha, and Kol’s dad is Bobby’s Beta. So Holton and Kol pretty much grew up together right from the start. 

 

Kol runs a hand through his hair again, obviously messing it up like the unsure twat he is right now. Angel seems to take pity on Kol and says,

“Are you in this class too?” he asks the question without a hint of embarrassment or uncertainty. Kol finds the way his angel speaks incredibly sexy and has to physically stop himself from making his new mate talk dirty to him in that voice of his. 

 

Kol tries hard, pun not intended, to concentrate on their conversation. The smell of arousal is still thick in the air and Kol can tell his angel feels it too. Kol says, 

“Actually I’m your new professor.” Angel’s giant mesmerizing eyes go wider, something Kol would have thought impossible and is about to speak when more students begin to filter in through the doors for class. 

 

Kol smiles regretfully and says, 

“How about after class we….talk, is that alright angel” please god let it be alright.

Angel returns Kol’s smile at first, his cupid bow lips seeming to become even fuller and more kissable, but then he glowers harshly,

“Angel? Don’t call me that” he snaps, his angelic face turning into a raging thundercloud instantly. Woah, my mate has teeth. 

 

Angel’s face softens slightly and he nods enthusiastically,

“Alright then, after class we can talk….sir”, Kol catches the slight mocking tone in his voice when he calls him ‘sir’ and Kol can’t help but smile. His angel has balls despite his size, he’d give him that. Half of Kol hopes angel won’t move away, that he’ll stay close until there’s no choice but for him to sit down. But angel backs away with a playful smirk that has Kol reaching to adjust his cock discreetly again. 

 

For the whole of the class Kol has to force himself not to stare at angel who chose to sit right in the front row. No one sits in the front row. But apparently his angel didn’t want to be too far away either. Good. Kol may not know what to do about all this yet but he has been waiting for his mate all his life.

 

 

A little over an hour later Kol and Archer are sitting together alone in Kol's office. The door is firmly closed, Kol wants privacy for this kind of conversation. Although, then again, having his angel so close and alone makes the idea of touching his mate even easier. No one to disturb them. 

 

But Kol knows they need to talk, even though it’s hard to when…well when you’re as a hard as a fucking rock and have the reason for that hardness sitting right in front of you, licking his full lips and not doing a good job of hiding his own erection. Kol’s head is all over the place about this. 

 

After staring at each other for a good five minutes Kol says,

“Where are you from angel?”, there he goes with the angel thing again, it just came out.

Angel blows a stray curl away from his forehead and arches a golden eyebrow, 

“Bournemouth, Poole, stop calling me bloody angel, Kol” he answers, his voice cracking like a whip at the last part. This just makes Kol’s smile widen. His mate obviously has a temper. Why the hell does this only make Kol want him more?

 

Angel does not appreciate the smile on Kol’s face and snaps, “It’s not bloody funny, I get called stuff like that all the time, I hate it. So don’t call me angel”, but something in angel’s voice leads Kol to believe he doesn’t dislike it as much as he claims. 

Kol laughs and shakes his head, 

“Nothing wrong with being beautiful…angel”.

Angel narrows his eyes, but before he can burst like a volcano again Kol, unable to stop himself, leans forward and captures his mate’s wide mouth in a kiss so full of want that he’s afraid they’ll both drown from the intensity of it.

 

His mate responds instantly and with equal abandon. Angel even whimpers as Kol takes his mate’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down, hard. Kol pulls angel roughly from his chair and spins him around to lift him up onto Kol’s desk in one swift movement. 

 

Their lips never break contact as Kol moves between his mate’s legs. They are almost the same height now and Kol takes full advantage of that fact. He slides his arms around Angel’s waist and pulls him close so Angel’s toned chest is pressed against Kol’s much broader one. Kol can feel his mate’s heart beating hard and fast, his own trying to catch up to match his mate’s heart beat. 

 

Angel is so responsive and wraps his legs around Kol’s hips, squeezing hard in a way that makes Kol’s cock twinge. The need to be claim his mate is strong. But…..

 

Archer can hardly believe this is happening to him. That this gorgeous and strong wolf is kissing him, touching him, with such desire. A desire that rivals his own. He feels Kol’s tongue slide across his lips, asking for entrance, and Archer opens his mouth without even thinking. Kol’s hot tongue invades Archer’s possessively.

 

Archer knows all about mates obviously. But he never thought he’d actually have one. Now he has and it feels like a dream. Correction, a fucking wet dream at the moment.

 

He allows Kol to take over completely and gives everything he can back. Their kisses are long and take Archer’s breath away again and again. He wonders how he went his whole life without this. Without his sexy and very male mate.

 

But too soon, or at least it is for Archer, Kol pulls away almost violently. Although he doesn’t move from between Archer’s legs. Kol strokes through Archer’s hair almost absently, he fixes him with a gaze so powerful and dominant that Archer whimpers again in submission.

 

Archer had never been into all that sort of thing, even though he’d always been a bottom, but with Kol it just feels right.

 

Kol speaks then, his voice so low and sexy that Archer thinks he’ll come from that alone,

“Fuck Angel…..”, his voice turns Archer on so fucking much that he even lets the fact that Kol just called him Angel slide. Although he’ll have to nip that in the bud later, he cannot have his mate calling him Angel for the rest of their lives.

 

Wait a second….for the rest of their lives? Where the fuck did that come from? Mate’s are for life, he knows that, but thinking about it seriously is like a punch to the gut. It’s all so real and terrifying. Exciting too, but still scary.

 

“I’m straight” says Kol in a slightly less arousal-filled tone. That snaps Archer right out of it. Archer frowns instantly and can’t help but reply to that line of crap his mate just spouted,

“So am, I just fuck men for funsies” , the words come out harsh and that’s exactly how Archer intends them. If there's one thing that pisses Archer off most in this world then it’s a self hating queer.

 

He doesn’t mind if a gay man wants to keep his sexuality private, that’s his business. But to lie to themselves just doesn’t make sense to Archer.

 

Kol looks like he can’t decide whether to laugh or get pissed about Archer's response. His crystal blue eyes narrow. He says,

“I’m sorry, that was unfair of me. What I mean is that I’ve always been straight BEFORE now. I’ve never been attracted to men……I know that doesn’t make sense, but here we fucking are”

 

“Here we fucking are” Archer repeats out loud to himself. Kol is still watching him intently obviously trying to gauge his true emotions about the subject. Archer expects Kol to say something else but he appears to be waiting for Archer’s response,

“Then there’s not much else to say then…sir” he knows it’s a bit childish but, damn, he’s just found out his mate is straight, surely he’s allowed to act a bit surly this once.

 

Archer unwinds his legs from around Kol’s hips and pushes away. Kol tightens his grip in response for a few seconds, a low growl even comes out sharply, obviously he's acting on instinct. But then he steps back a few feet away from Archer and Archer feels his heart lurch from the loss of his mate's warm hard body. 

He doesn’t look away from Archer’s eyes though, it’s like he’s bewitched by them. Which actually isn’t the first time for Archer, his strange amber eyes have always captured a certain amount of attention. Both good and bad.

 

Neither of them say anything for a few long moments. Then Archer lets out a frustrated sigh and goes to pick up his bag. He has to reach around Kol to get it. His face is mere inches from the bulge of Kol’s erection as he grabs the bag. He becomes distracted for a moment, the smell of pure masculinity and arousal over powers him.

 

Archer stands up eventually and bites back the words to say that Kol is shit at being straight if his hard as fuck cock is anything to go by. But Archer isn’t quite that ridiculous. He is hurt though. More hurt than he thought possible.

 

Suddenly Kol takes Archer’s much smaller hand in his strong grip. Their eyes meet and Kol says roughly, as if it’s hard to speak,

“I want you to be part of my life angel, you’re my mate and that is very important to me”

 

Archer frowns again, ok glares a bit too, as he says,

“No” quite simply.

 

Kol’s expression hardens,

“Why not?” he asks, a bit bewildered by Archer’s cutting response.

 

“Because I don’t fall in love with straight men. I don’t want to pretend. I did that once before and I’m never doing it again, not for anyone” says Archer, he makes the last few words sound the most important because it’s true. Archer will never be a dirty little secret again, not even for his one and only mate.

Kol pauses for only a few moments before shaking his head. He meets Archer’s gaze unflinching. What is it about this man? It’s not just that they are mates, even though that is what is making him want to curl himself around Kol and never let go. It’s this air of control and dominance Kol has about him that makes Archer immediately want to please him in any and every way possible.

 

Archer has never felt this way before, not even with his old Alpha did he want to submit so badly. Kol is undeniably powerful, and fuck if that only adds to Archer’s attraction. Suddenly it’s too damn much and Archer has to get the fuck out of here.

 

He’s just found his mate. His mate who is straight, or at least Kol says he is. But it really doesn’t matter if Kol is telling the truth or not. Archer refuses to go through the pain of being someone’s secret.

 

Archer pushes past Kol, unwanted emotions are taking over and making his body feel like it’s burning. He gets all the way to the door before his wrist is grabbed from behind.

 

Kol tugs with an unbelievable amount of strength and Archer has no choice but to swing round to face him. Kol’s hold is firm, just like the rest of him. Kol has moved forward so they are nose to nose. Archer can feel Kol’s hot breath on his face and the scent of arousal comes back full force almost knocking Archer over.

 

Kol’s eyes have become somehow darker, like blue fire raging against the world around him. The new heat in his eyes scorches Archer from the inside, so much so that Archer cannot suppress a shiver of pleasure at the sheer dominance in that one look. Archer can see obvious anger and frustration, also lust. A fuck load of lust that matches his own completely.

 

But the thing that stops Archer from attempting to yank his arm away, is the look of desperation in his mate’s gaze. Archer can feel Kol’s hot breath on his face and Archer’s prick is hard enough that it’s painful.

 

“Fuck…Angel. You’re mine.” Kol growls hotly, never breaking eye contact. The tone screams possession. Mine, Archer thinks. Mine? He wants Kol, his rock hard prick and the tightness of his jeans against his groin is a constant reminder of that fact.

 

For a moment Archer swears he cannot breath. Archer knows there’s a difference between want and need. Right now Archer simply wants his mate. But if they spend time together, fuck even just once, Archer also knows almost certainly that his want will turn into a desperate need that could destroy them both.

 

Archer may be young, but he’s lived long enough to understand heart break, and this has the potential to be so much worse.

 

Kol can see his Angel’s eyes changing, and not just because they are becoming more wolf than human. Because of his vast amount of power and self restraint experience Kol keeps his eyes in check, but give it a few more minutes and he’ll be equally as lost in his own desire. 

 

But then his Angel’s eyes close up, the emotion cutting off almost completely, his eyes even turn back to being human. Kol can feel his Angel pulling away from him again, not just physically but emotionally, which is somehow worse. Kol has never been the touchy feely sort of bloke, even with women he’s really cared for. But with his Angel Kol wants everything, he wants every emotion, every memory both good and bad, he wants a past, present and future with this young man who has the face of an Angel and eyes like two burning pieces of copper. 

 

Kol is captivated and is surprisingly unafraid of these momentous feelings rushing around inside of him. 

 

His Angel pulls away harshly and so suddenly that Kol loses his grip on him for only a few seconds. But it’s enough for his Angel to turn and run out the door. For someone so small he runs as fast as a fucking bullet. 

 

Kol can only stare after him for a few moments before his brain kicks in shouting at him to not let his Angel go, especially not like this. He bolts after his mate, but it becomes apparent that his Angel is long gone. That doesn’t stop Kol from running through the university grounds like a lunatic trying to pick up on his Angel’s scent. 

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Apparently his Angel is also rather clever and has spread his scent around a bit, obviously deliberately leading Kol off course. It’s impossible to tell in what direction his Angel is because every trail is so fresh. Even with his superior power as one of his Alpha’s Beta’s he cannot track his Angel down specifically enough. 

 

Kol has to stop when he has his next class, but he refuses to leave it there. Archer Rush is his mate and Kol will not allow his Angel to run from the connection they share. It’s all his own fault for saying he’s straight, Kol didn’t mean to upset his Angel, but it seems that subject is especially sensitive for Archer. Kol will have to make up for it, prove to his Angel how much he wants him. Kol calls Holton to ask him a favour.

 

 

After his last lecture of the day hours after Kol made the call he wastes no time in going out to meet with his best mate Holton. Since Kol is pretty sure his Angel will be joining their pack if he’s moved here, Kol could just call Bobby Black, their Alpha, or even his dad Zach, they would both probably know where his Angel is living at the moment. But both of them would want to know why and Kol doesn’t feel like telling everyone about his Angel until he gets things sorted. 

 

So Holton had been the only real option. Holton only said over the phone that he’d get Kol the information he needs if Kol tells him why when they meet up; which is fine as Kol knows Holton won’t say a word to anyone else if Kol asks him not to. The two men have many shared secrets between the two of them, enough to black mail each other for life. 

 

It only takes twenty minutes to get to Colbie’s biggest park, but Kol knows exactly where Holton will be. Kol see’s Holton sitting on a bench under a big willow tree by the river and heads over to him quickly unable to stand a moment longer not knowing where his Angel is. He knows it’s a little creepy to go after his Angel this way but Kol hasn’t really got any other choice, no way is he willing to wait until their next class, if his mate had even been planning on coming back at all.


	2. In truth we find laughter

As soon as Holton looks up he arches a pierced eyebrow Kol’s way, his silver eyes asking the obvious question ‘what the fuck is this all about?’ Kol is more than ready to answer his best mate’s question if it means knowing where he can find his Angel. 

 

Kol sits down next to Holton and Holton continues to stare at him with those moon coloured eyes intently. Holton is an artist, has been since the moment he could grip a pencil, so his perceptive eyes pick up on everything. He has a habit of watching people, taking in every detail, that includes watching Kol. 

 

Eventually Kol cannot stand it any longer and asks heatedly, “Did you find out the information?”

 

Holton doesn’t answer straight away on purpose, obviously trying to work out what reason Kol could have for wanting this information so passionately. Kol has always been the more serious one of the two of them, Holton being the laid back one. It isn’t like Kol to show so much emotion like this.

 

Kol is almost vibrating in his seat and is very close to tackling Holton out of frustration if he doesn’t say something. Holton, arches his other dark eyebrow and grins slowly, Kol groans inwardly at the look coming over Holton’s face. Holton couldn’t look more amused if he tried,

“Joner, do you need to be slapped upside the head or something? Because you look demented, you’re scaring the squirrels away.”

 

“Why are you doing this to me Banksy?” Kol practically growls, which only makes Holton’s gin wider. Kol knows exactly why Holton is doing this to him.

 

“What do you have against squirrels?”

 

“Banksy-”

 

“It’s bloody rude if you ask me-

 

“Holton-”

 

“They’re just innocent animals Joner, no need go mental and get your knickers in a twist-

 

“HOLTON!”

 

Holton is now pissing himself laughing. Kol rolls his eyes, but his body is still fidgeting uncontrollably with the need to know where his Angel is. Kol punches his arsehole of best mate in the shoulder, hard, hard enough to bloody well leave a bruise. 

 

Holton pauses to rub his shoulder but seems no less amused. 

“Alright, alright. Yeah he’s living in a flat not far from the university with some other flat mates. He moved here apparently a few weeks ago. I heard dad say to uncle Zach that he’s joining the pack and that he’s coming to our pack meeting this weekend to be introduced properly. He’s already met with my dad a few times”

 

Kol nods almost absently. He tries to think back to if his dad had mentioned anything about a new wolf but his mind comes up blank. Then again Kol hasn’t seen his dad in at least a week because he’s been busy getting ready for the start of the year.

 

He comes out of his daze quickly when Holton hands him a slip of paper with an address on it. Kol’s heart flips all over the fucking place and his breath becomes uneven. Shit, they’ve only just met and his Angel already has this affect on him.

 

He meets Holton’s gaze, no less intense than it had been before but now his eyes hold both amusement and genuine concern. Kol sighs and says,

“The new wolf…..the new wolf is my mate”

 

Kol expects Holton to start falling about laughing again or shouting something inappropriate, but he is surprised when Holton’s eyes widen a little bit and he says, 

“You lucky bastard. Only twenty-five and you’ve found your mate. The universe fucking loves you Joner, I’ve always said that”

 

Kol shakes his head and smiles, 

“He’s fucking gorgeous! I mean…..I’ve never wanted anyone so much in all my life. I want to touch him, hold him, talk to him about everything and anything, I’m going mad.”

 

“You have a mate who’s a bloke. Lets get back to that before you have an orgasm in front of me.” 

 

Kol roll my eyes, but it’s true his cock has swelled again just thinking about his Angel. His Angel with the perfect bow string lips, lips that would look so fucking beautiful sucking on his-ah fuck!

 

Kol shakes his head again, this is no time for fantasies.

“Yeah I know. He’s one of my students. Bloody hell, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Holton considers his words for a moment,

“Please tell me this is new, and that you haven’t secretly always wanted to fuck men all this time” he jokes “It’s not like putting on socks you know, you can’t just suddenly decide to be gay. Can you?”

 

“Would you decide to be straight if you could?” But Kol already knows the answer to that one.

 

“Fuck no. I hope to Christ I don’t get a female mate”, he doesn’t say it with any malice though. But the thought of Holton being with a woman is disturbing in a way, Holton’s just always been gay.

 

They’ve never really talked about it seriously, it was just that Holton liked boys and Kol liked girls, that’s how it was, neither of them ever questioned it. Why should they? But now Kol wishes they had, maybe Kol could have worked out sooner how he felt about men. Then again, it’s not men he wants, it’s his Angel.  
Chapter two

Archer pushes in through the front door of his flat. His ears almost twitch as he listens for other voices. Archer shares his new flat with just two other people. Only one of them is home, and thankfully, it’s Will. Their other flat mate is Archer’s ex lover, Danny.

 

When Archer was forced to escape from his old pack he didn’t know what to do at first. But Danny had been the one to help him out, which was a bit odd at the time considering the reason why Archer was kicked out in the first place. Archer killed someone during a fight, it was an accident and he only did what he did because if he hadn’t then he’d be the dead one right now. That doesn’t stop the guilt from invading sometimes but he manages but it never takes over.

 

Danny also feels guilty because he was technically the reason Archer and Sam had been fighting in the first place. Archer tried to tell him over and over that it wasn’t really his fault. But he couldn’t refuse Danny’s help at the time. Archer’s mum didn’t even try to help her only son. His dad would of, but his dad is dead so it doesn’t really matter what he ‘would’ have done.

 

Archer and his mum were never close, but when his dad died and she found out about Archer being gay, things got a hell of a lot worse between them. Part of Archer thinks she was glad to finally be rid of him, but he pushes that thought away before it can fully manifest itself.

 

Danny and Archer came up with the idea together to move here so Archer could attend the University. Danny already had a job lined up. Danny isn’t a wolf so he didn’t need to worry about the whole pack thing. But it didn’t take long for Archer to get in touch with Bobby Black. The Alpha is very dark skinned, but both his eyes and hair are light colours. He is quite striking and handsome for someone of his age. Archer has met the Alpha’s beautiful wife too; she has quite pale skin and dark hair and eyes. The contrast suits them rather well, or at least Archer thought so when he met with them. He assumed that they are mates but he didn’t ask. Apparently they have a son and Archer is honestly curious as to what a son of theirs would look like, he finds it hard to believe any child of theirs would be unattractive. Bobby seems firm but friendly and his wife is warm yet serious, the combination somehow works quite well from what he’s seen.

 

After Sam’s death Archer thought it best that he end his relationship with Danny, it just seemed wrong to continue a relationship that caused so much destruction to both their lives. That’s why they got a flat mate because then they wouldn’t be tempted to slip into a couple routine.

 

Archer really likes Will, he’s human, but he knows about Archer being a wolf. Will actually pretty much worked it out for himself, he’s scarily perceptive and has this way of staring at you like he can inside your soul or something. But he also never seems to judge no matter what he see’s when he looks into people like that. Despite his perceptive mind, Will is quite laid back and nothing much seems to bother him. It’s nice to come home to someone who’s relaxed. It makes Archer feel slightly more normal.

 

But today there’s not anything that can make things seem normal. There is nothing normal about meeting your mate, someone you’re meant to be with for the rest of your life, and have him not only be your new teacher, but also not be of the same sexual orientation as you. Archer is still fucking pissed about that, the universe has a fucked up sense of humour. The universe makes Archer’s mate so fucking gorgeous with his black hair, blue fire eyes and a hard muscular body that Greek Gods would be jealous of, exactly Archer’s type in every way, make him funny and sexually dominant too; and then make him STRAIGHT!

No matter how this turns out Archer is going to be pissed about that for a while. Archer tries to get himself under some kind of control, he knows that Will would notice if he acts like there's something wrong, and Archer could do with a bit more time to digest the information of today’s events.

 

Archer heads into the kitchen. Will is there, sitting up on the counter, shirtless, as he often is. For a human Will is very wolf like in his behaviour sometimes, he has no shame when it comes to his own lithe naked body.

 

Archer still doesn’t know if it’s because Will is confident enough that he doesn’t care or if he was just raised to think clothes are evil. Even when he goes out he wears as little as possible, which is really rather brave in such a cold country.

 

Not that Archer minds the view. Will isn’t all that broad or muscular but his body has a cord of muscle running through it that makes his every movement vaguely sexual. He has what could be described as a runners build.

 

Will looks up at Archer and smiles lazily, his messy white blond hair falling into his grey eyes, one scarred eyebrow quirked upward in almost constant amusement. At times it seems like Will finds every aspect of life amusing, taking nothing too seriously. Even when Archer revealed his true nature to Will, his reaction was to nod once and say “Well, could have been worse, you could be one of those sparkly thingies”

 

That was pretty much the end of it. Will doesn’t ask questions, he just waits for Archer to tell him things if he wants to. Archer appreciates that, and because of it they have become quite close in the few months they’ve lived together. Archer waited a while to get in touch with Bobby Black so he could settle in and see if he liked it here enough to make the stay permanent. He’d had to not hunt for while because it went against pack law to hunt on another pack’s land. Despite what his old pack and mother thinks, Archer has respect for pack law.

 

Will is eating a bowl of coco puffs with a few books littered around him. Will is a lover of novels, especially murder mystery ones, even though he usually works out who did it before the characters do. He’s a writer who works for the local paper, but Archer knows he wants to be a published author.

 

Will tilts his head and catches Archer’s gaze, again he says nothing and waits for Archer to speak. Archer tries to wait him out, but Archer knows by now that he’ll just keep watching him until Archer says something.

 

Archer sits down at the small kitchen table, dumping his bag by the wall, he runs a hand through his hair. Finally he can’t take the silence anymore and groans at his lack of restraint,

“I met my mate today”.

 

Will puts his bowl down slowly before shifting off the counter and moving to sit in the chair opposite Archer. He still says nothing for a few moments, possibly digesting the information, eventually he says,

“You’re upset about that. Something about meeting your mate is confusing you”, they aren’t questions, not really, but Archer answers as if they were.

 

“Yes. He’s….his name is Kol Jones and he’s……so sexy and handsome and……straight” Archer replies with a sigh, “Why would the universe give me a mate that will never want me?”

 

Instead of answering his question directly, Will says,

“Sexuality can be confusing for some. What a person thinks they feel, and what they actually feel, can be two very different things. One person can change someone else’s perspective on their own desires”

 

Archer thinks he understands what Will is saying. Sort of. Sometimes Will says things that sound like they should make sense, but it takes Archer a while to sort everything out in his head.

 

“We have such a strong connection. I feel him constantly, even now, and it hurts more than anything to think of never seeing him again. But I don’t want to be with someone who’s confused about their sexuality. I tried it once already and look how bad that turned out”, Archer says in frustration.

 

Will regards Archer for a few moments, his face set in contemplation. He reaches out then and takes one of Archer’s fist formed hands into his. Will gently unclenches Archer’s hand one finger at a time. Archer immediately begins to feel more relaxed. Just thinking about Kol has his heart racing painfully fast, remembering his masculine scent makes Archer’s cock harden to the point of causing his jeans to be much too tight.

 

Archer is so glad Will isn’t a wolf, because then he’d be able to smell Archer’s arousal, which by this point is thick in the air. Archer allows Will to calm him down. Eventually he meets his mild mannered room mate’s storm coloured eyes.

 

Archer has told Will most of what happened back in his old pack, but not everything. Even thinking about it makes Archer wince. Will finally says,

“No situation is exactly like any other. I am twenty-one, you are eighteen. We’re young Archer, but we have both seen and experienced things men three times our age have never faced. Some things that many will never experience. Possibly we have learned from those experiences. I do not know exactly what would happen. But I do know that if I were ever lucky enough to find someone I shared a real connection with, I would fight for it no matter what, because I could never live with allowing myself to lose something that special”

 

Archer takes a deep breath. Will’s words hit something deep inside of him. Archer knows what Will says is true. He would also regret losing Kol. He doesn’t know how it can ever work between them, but he’d hate himself for not even trying.

 

“Thanks Will. I have no idea what I’m doing, it’ll probably break me, but I have to try” Archer whispers, his mind still deep in thought about what he can do about his and Kol’s situation.

 

Could Archer handle them being just friends? At first the idea seemed impossible, but now he can think about the situation with a clearer mind…..nope, it won’t work. If Archer weren’t so sure it would hurt like a motherfucker not to have Kol in his life then he’d never even consider doing this.

Besides he has to go back to the University eventually, unless he wants to drop out. Which would be ridiculous and cowardly on Archer’s part. Luckily Archer’s dad put enough money aside for his son before he died. It took a bit of a battle to get that money, but it was legally Archer's despite what his mum said.

 

However the money was just enough to pay for him to attend University so Archer had to get a job to pay for things like rent. Archer works as a photographer at the same local paper Will writes for. It was Will that helped him get the job. Archer also recently got a job working in a local gay bar in town, it’s his first shift tonight.

 

Speaking of, it’s five already and he has to be there by six. Archer squeezes Will’s comforting hand and says,

“Better get moving. I’m off to have a shower, yeah”

 

Will simply nods as he let’s go of Archer’s hand. Will picks up one of his books and begins reading before Archer has even left the room. Archer wonders again if Will is the most self-assured person he’s ever met, or if he’s just mental in the head. Archer has resigned himself to never knowing the answer to that particular question.

 

Archer showers and gets dressed in a pair of tight jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt that the bar owner gave him, it has the bar logo on it. Archer isn’t usually the type to show off his body in that way, but he figures the more tips he can get the better. Archer may not be quite as confident about his body as Will is, but that doesn’t mean he’s afraid of using it.

 

Archer calls out to Will that he’s leaving before he heads out. Archer’s glad Danny isn’t home yet, he’d only say that there’s no need for Archer to work two jobs. It’s Archer’s own fault for allowing Danny to look after him so much when he was first kicked out of his pack.

 

Danny is the same age as Will, but he acts like he has to take care of Archer all the time. Archer is so grateful to him for all the things he did back then, but now all Archer wants is to be independent and live his life his own way.

 

Archer takes the bus into town and arrives at the bar five minutes before his shift starts. Archer doesn’t hesitate to go inside, it’s early so there's hardly anyone there. But he see’s his new boss gesture towards him from behind the bar.

 

Archer goes over to his boss, John, who smiles briefly before saying,

“Archer you’ll be working with Dru today, he’ll show you the ropes alright”. Without waiting for an answer John leaves Archer standing there with his mouth open and leaves through a back door. Archer closes his mouth and quickly moves behind the bar.

 

Just then a young man around Archer’s age comes through a door that leads to the storage room. Both of them do a double take of the other. Archer does because the man looks very familiar but he can’t figure out why. The other man, presumably Dru, looks Archer over slowly and unapologetically. His expression is bold and confident. Archer tries not to feel embarrassed and takes the chance to look him over too.

 

He’s quite tall for his age and is very handsome, his features carefully defined and attractive. The man has a broad chest and a hard looking body, his hair is black and long enough to curl over his ears and partially cover one sky blue coloured eye. The tips of his black hair are dyed azure blue and he has a stud in both his left ear and through the uncovered eye brow.

 

But all of that takes a back seat to the fact that Archer can smell that he’s a wolf.

 

After a moment of silence, the young man smirks and moves close enough to run his hand over Archer’s arm. He says, voice low and inviting,

“My name’s Dru. John said he was taking on someone new, but I can’t remember what he said your name was”

 

Archer is too stunned to move for a few seconds. When he finally gets his bearings Archer looks up into Dru’s eerily familiar face and says,

“Archer…my name is Archer”.

 

Dru’s smirk just gets wider as he replies,

“You the new wolf then? Heard my Aunt Emma talking about ya, apparently you’ve got a pretty pretty face and a tight as fuck arse. First bit’s definitely true. Turn around then and let me see if she’s right about the other part”

 

Archer smiles at that and decides to play along instead of getting nervous. Archer backs off a bit from Dru and spins around, putting his hands on his hips and striking a provocative pose. Dru laughs loudly from behind him. Archer turns back around and leans against the bar,

“So, what do you think?”

 

Dru crosses his arms and tilts his head in mock deep thought,

“It’ll do, just make sure you turn around a lot and show them both views, you’ll rake in the tips”, he winks at Archer cheekily.

 

Archer laughs at that and soon enough they’re talking and joking whilst Dru shows Archer how to work the bar and where things are kept. He even shows him how to make a few of the more complicated drinks.

 

Once it gets past eight the place fills up fast. But Archer feels surprisingly relaxed, Dru is so confident, bordering on arrogant, and funny that it takes the pressure off Archer a lot. He’s actually having fun, something he didn’t think was possible after the day he’s had. Kol is still constantly on his mind, but Archer manages to make it ache a little less by desperately trying to concentrate on anything and everything else.


	3. You're mine and I'm yours

Chapter three

 

It’s been three days and Kol is going mad with the need to see his mate. Kol decided to give his Angel some time to cool off considering how pissed he was before. But now he’s determined to convince his mate that they have a future, that they can’t live the rest of their lives without each other.

 

Kol hasn’t stopped thinking about his Angel since they met, every thought somehow circles back to him. Kol now knows exactly what he wants. He wants his Angel in his life, in his bed, he’s already in Kol’s head and under his skin from just that one kiss. Kol wants his Angel to want him that way too.

 

Kol has decided to go to his mate’s flat tonight. Archer hasn’t shown up for class since that first time, so Kol is going to have to do this full on stalker style, which he’s guessing will not go over well with someone like his Angel. Kol could wait for the weekend, when Archer will be at the pack meeting, but fuck that, Kol wants his Angel now. Kol’s never been the patient type.

 

Kol doesn’t hesitate to knock on his mate’s door. It may have taken a few days, but once Kol decides something then that’s it, nothing will stop him from fighting for what he wants. 

 

He waits for a few minutes and eventually a man opens the door, presumably one of Archer’s flat mates. The younger man is wearing only a pair of low hanging grey trackie bottoms and seems perfectly comfortable with his state of undress in front of a perfect stranger. 

 

Kol’s hackles rise, he doesn’t like the idea of his Angel living with men who walk around practically naked. Mostly because that makes him wonder if his Angel does the same and Kol’s whole body tenses at the thought of anyone seeing his mate like that. Kol is the possessive type. Not in an angry way exactly, he just doesn’t share what’s his, and whether Archer likes it or not, he is Kol’s.

 

The blond man in front of him leans casually against the door frame, seemingly unconcerned about who Kol is. It’s a bit disconcerting. Kol refuses to let it affect him though and asks,

“Is Ang-Archer in?”

 

The grey eyed young man looks him up and down very slowly, not in suspicion however, more like he’s taking in every detail and trying to get a feel for Kol. It reminds Kol a lot of his older brother Pierce. Pierce is in the military, he doesn’t talk about it much, if at all, when he’s home.

 

Kol has always suspected that Pierce is in the special forces, possibly the SAS, but Kol has never asked because he knows Pierce would never say. Pierce has always been a secretive person, it’s just his way. 

 

Kol knows Pierce would still be there if the family needed him. Pierce has the same look in his eyes as this man does right now sometimes, calculating and non-judgemental. Pierce went through a lot of shit when he was younger, probably still does out God-knows where with guns and blood and death all aroun him. Kol has enough military friends to know how fucking awful it can be. The things from his past left Kol’s big brother scarred and Kol knows his brother used the military to escape. The man in front of him has the same look, as if he’s seen too much and has a hundred secrets hidden behind those overly perceptive eyes.

 

“You’re the mate” the man says simply. It isn’t a question. Kol is shocked into silence for a few moments.

 

“How the fuck do you know about mates?” Because this man is definitely not a wolf.

 

The man ignores his question and says,

“Archer is at work.” After a moments pause, “Would you like to come in and wait? He won’t be home for a while”.

 

The thought of having this man watching him the way he is now for at least a few hours makes Kol nervous, like he’ll tell the man everything he’s feeling without even realising he’s doing it. Kol knows what it’s like to be out of control, when he was younger he wasn’t exactly a good boy, actually he was a complete adrenaline junkie; Which led to him having much more intimate knowledge of the inside of a holding cell than he’d like. 

 

“Where does he work?” The man smiles at that and replies with a simple arched eyebrow. Kol notices a scar running through the same eyebrow and wonders briefly how he got it. 

 

Kol knows that this man will not tell him where his mate works, protecting him obviously. Kol actually appreciates that and it makes him warm to the man bit more.

 

“Alright, I get it. But tell Angel that I came and that there’s now way in fucking hell I’m giving up without a fight. He's mine and i'm his, he'll just have to deal with it.” I say. This makes the man smile slightly, Kol thinks he see’s approval in the man’s eyes for a moment.

 

Kol takes a chance and holds out his hand, 

“My name is Kol.” After a moment he adds as it seems unlikely that this man will offer any information willingly, “What’s yours?”

 

The younger man takes the hand Kol offered and shakes it with a surprisingly strong grip. The contact is brief but not unfriendly. 

“I’m Will. He feels the same you know. But in you’re in for a hell of a fight to convince him anything between you two will work.”

 

Kol already knows from what Archer said that there is a bit of a story there behind why he went off on one as soon as Kol said he was straight. Maybe Will knows, but Kol isn’t going to ask, for many reasons. Mainly because Kol wants to hear it from Archer himself. 

 

Kol is about to reply when a phone rings from inside the flat. Will nods at Kol, gesturing for him to wait as he goes inside to answer. Kol knows it wouldn’t take much to find out where Archer works. Kol has friends all over, including a few on the police force. Someone has to know. But again Kol considers if that really is taking it a step too far. 

 

Too bad. How can Kol possibly convince his Angel that he wants him if Kol can’t bloody well find him? 

 

Kol is lost in that thought for a moment before Will comes out of the flat in some jeans and a sweatshirt. He locks the door behind him and looks at Kol for a moment before saying,

“You drove here”

 

“Yeah” answers Kol warily, not liking the slight urgency to Will’s voice. He still looks calm and patient though and that makes Kol feel more at ease when Will says,

“Something happened at Archer’s work, he’s in the hospital”

 

“I’ll take you” Kol says instantly and they both walk out the building and quickly to Kol’s car. All sorts of thoughts are racing through Kol’s mind, he can barely breathe with the effort not to lose it completely. 

 

His mate, his Angel, is hurt and that feels like a knife to the gut. All he can think about is getting to his mate as fast as possible.

About half an hour later Kol and Will are entering a room where Archer is sat cross legged on one of the hospital beds. He appears to be arguing with a Doctor about something, but all Kol can concentrate on is that his mate is unharmed enough to be pissed off.

 

Kol rushes over to Archer without much thought to anything else. Archer pauses mid-rant when he see’s Kol. For just a brief moment Archer’s face lights up, the beauty of it taking Kol’s breath away all over again. 

 

But then Archer seems to come to his senses and frowns at Kol. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Archer asks defensively.

 

Kol reaches out instinctively and let’s his fingers brush over his mate’s wrist. That small touch alone causes Kol’s whole body to heat up from the inside out. Kol was told all his life that meeting his mate would be the most exhilarating thing that could ever happen to him. What he was told had not been an exaggeration, in fact being this close to his Angel makes Kol feel more alive than he’s ever felt.

 

Although a big part of Kol is relieved, he still notices Archer’s clothing. The t-shirt is so tight that it might as well be a second skin. Kol’s cock hardens instantly and the smell of arousal fills the air between them, Kol can see that Archer is having a similar reaction.

 

At some point in the last three days it stopped mattering to Kol that Archer is a man. If anything the thought of being intimate with Archer interests and excites Kol. Archer’s breathe catches as Kol’s hand trails fire down his arm. Their eyes meet and Kol is again struck by his mate’s strangely wonderful amber eyes.

 

Kol is so caught up in his mate’s gaze that he barely notices at first when a familiar smell fills his nose. A policeman is talking with Will a few feet away quietly and the Doctor is talking with a patient on another bed, but Kol knows the smell belongs to none of them.

 

It’s Archer who ends the intense moment first. Archer looks past Kol and a smile lights up his beautiful face. Kol frowns for a moment before a very familiar voice behind him says,

“Shit in hell big brother, how the fuck did you know I was here?”

 

Kol then recognises the logo on his mate’s t-shirt. It’s the same one his little brother wears to work.

 

Oh bloody hell, here we go.

 

Kol see’s Archer’s face go from confused to understanding rather quickly, his eyes darting between Kol and his brother.

 

Kol turns slightly so he can address his younger brother.

“Dru?” He says, still too dazed to come up with much else, his brain putting the pieces together too slowly after all the frantic worrying he did about his mate before.

 

Dru tilts his head and comes closer to where Kol is standing next to the bed Archer is sitting on.

“Yeah. Who else does it look like, the freakin Easter bunny?”

 

“Fuck off Drusey, you know you look so cute wearing the ears” Kol fires back.

 

Dru just grins that manic trouble-maker grin of his. A grin he’s had since he was a small child. Kol’s whole family, in fact the entire pack, knows by now that look means Dru is up to something.

 

Archer is still looking curiously back and forth between the two brothers.

“I knew it. I knew there was something about you that looked familiar”, he gestures at Dru and smiles widely as if pleased with himself.

 

Kol shakes his head. This could be talked about later, but for now-

“What happened at the bar?” He asks both young men.

 

Archer speaks first, his expression serious,

“Someone shot off a gun.”

 

Dru snorts dismissively,

“Someone shot off a gun at you” he corrects and Kol’s heart clenches painfully.

 

“I moved at the last minute when I heard someone moving behind me, the bullet only nicked my side. It looked a lot worse than it was”. Archer lifts up his t-shirt which Kol now notices is even darker with a large patch of blood covering the side of it. Normally he would have smelt the blood, but the scent of Archer overwhelms Kol’s senses whenever he’s near. Archer reveals a few stitches then pulls his t-shirt back down carefully.

 

“What?” Kol growls angrily. Even the thought of someone trying to harm his Angel has Kol’s protective instincts taking over, his whole body tenses. Surprisingly Archer reaches out and places a gentle hand over Kol’s. He laces his fingers through Kol’s without seeming to think about it. 

 

The touch of his mate is calming and Kol’s muscles begin to unclench slowly. Kol squeezes his mate’s hand and Archer squeezes back. They make eye contact again and the intense heat is back even stronger than before. It’s Dru’s turn to look between the two men in front of him for a few long moments.

 

Kol is lost in his mate’s presence but is then rudely ripped out of the moment when his brother practically shouts,

“No. Fucking. Way. Kol, you arsehole, I cannot believe this shit.” His voice isn’t angry exactly, it’s just shocked, and slightly suggestive as it always is with Dru.

 

Kol glares at his little brother but is met with a full on grin. Fuck.

“What?” Kol snaps.

 

“He’s your mate isn’t he?” Asks Dru excitedly, his sky blue eyes alight with interest.

 

Kol glances over at Archer, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable if he doesn’t want to tell Dru about them. But Archer is gazing back at him with the same look in his eye. It hurts Kol to see that look on is mate’s face, to see Archer look unsure of himself is awful for Kol. But Kol knows he deserves it after what he said.

 

Kol surprises himself by actually wanting to tell his brother Archer is his mate. In fact, he wants to tell everyone about Archer. The thought makes Kol smile as he says,

“Angel is my mate, yes”. 

 

Kol brings Archer’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, even letting is teeth slide over them teasingly. His Angel gasps quietly as he stares up at Kol, his swirling eyes full of so many emotions, it’s as if he cannot decide what to feel.

 

“But you’re straight” Dru says almost to himself, which begs the question,

“How did you know?” asks Kol.

 

Dru grins again and answers,

“You look at him the same way dad looks at mum.”

 

Beside him Kol can feel Archer tensing. Kol rubs his thumb along the side of Archer’s hand which appears to calm him a bit. Eventually he says,

“We don’t know that they shot at me. No one even saw who did it”.

 

That brings Kol back into reality fast,

“Where were you when you got shot at?” I ask, my blood beginning to boil in anger again at the thought of someone even thinking of hurting his mate.

 

“I was in the back alley by the bins throwing some bags of rubbish away” answers Archer with a shrug “I’m fine. It was probably someone who wanted to mug me and accidentally shot the gun off”.

 

That theory doesn’t make Kol feel any better about it. What if it wasn’t an accident? What if someone was waiting outside a well known gay bar? There are plenty of homophobic psychos around. 

 

“Where were you?” Kol asks Dru, knowing if could have just as easily been his brother instead of Archer who got shot at.

 

“I was busy in the backroom” answers Dru with a smirk. Kol rolls his eyes.

 

“We have a backroom?” Questions Archer with one golden eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, course” replies Dru, his smirk getting wider by the second.

 

“Otherwise known as ‘the men’s toilets’ to most people” says Kol in mock exasperation.

 

“Nah, same thing innit” says Dru with a shrug.

 

“To you, maybe” Kol knows his younger brother already has a reputation at the age of eighteen. It worries both his parents and their older brother Pierce. But Kol knows his little brother, despite being a troublemaking little shit at times, is much cleverer than anyone gives him credit for. Kol trusts his brother to be careful and at least competent with his decisions. 

 

Plus it used to be Kol that was the promiscuous one. Sometimes Kol worries he set a bad example for Dru by shagging every beautiful woman he met. Kol has only ever had one serious relationship before and that ended because she said he was constantly waiting for something he wanted and that she wasn’t that something.

 

Now Kol knows what he was waiting for. He was waiting for his Angel.

 

Archer is laughing at the banter between Kol and Dru. Kol finds himself grinning because of the sound. He likes his mate’s laugh, it makes his heart beat faster. Kol never thought a person’s laugh could be that sexy. But here he is feeling like his cock is about to burst through his jeans.

 

Arousal fills the air once more and Kol internally cringes at the thought of his brother picking up on it. He’ll never let this go, Dru may be holding back now, but soon enough the snark will fly. Between Holton and Dru, Kol will never live this down.

 

Right now though, he doesn’t even care. Kol just wants to be alone with his mate. 

 

“Can you leave now or do you have to talk more to the police?” Kol asks Archer.

 

Archer frowns then and looks over at where Will is still talking to the policeman. It actually looks like he knows the policeman, hell, maybe he does. Archer calls over to Will, who then touches the policeman’s arm in way that definitely suggests familiarity. 

 

Will walks towards them and says,

“Bullet wound. That’s one hell of an elaborate way to get out of work early, slacker”. Coming from anyone else those words might have sounded insensitive, but coming from Will it’s somehow just funny and they all laugh.

 

Not long after that Will says he’s being taken home by Styx, the handsome policeman and Dru says he’s agreed to stay behind and wait for a certain Doctor’s shift to finish. Apparently he doesn’t have to go back to work tonight. 

 

Kol knows asking would give Archer a chance to say no, as Kol is certain he will. So instead, after Archer has signed the appropriate paperwork, Kol just takes his hand and pulls him all the way through the hospital and out to his car. Archer puts up little resistance which gives Kol hope that tonight could go well.

 

Once in the car Archer turns to Kol and asks the question Kol knew was coming,

“How did you know I was in the hospital?”

 

Kol takes a deep breath, preparing himself,

“I was at your flat when Will got the call”

 

“How do you know where I-“

 

“I asked a friend to find to find out where you live so I could come see you. That’s why I was there in the first place.” Kol says, cutting Archer off before he gets any angrier than he already looks.

 

“You had someone find out where I LIVE….you were coming to see me?” says Archer, seeming to calm down a bit. His eyes holding confusion and something else Kol cannot name yet. 

 

“Yes. I wanted to talk about this. You and me. I haven’t been able to think about anything but you for days. The need to see you was driving me mad.” Kol answers firmly, his hand reaching out to touch Archer’s face, Kol’s body and mind drawn to his mate. 

 

“But you said you’re straight, and I’m not going to be your secret” challenges Archer, but for once there is hope in his amber eyes.

 

“I told my brother didn’t I? I’ll tell everyone, I don’t give a shit who knows as long as you’re willing to try. I want you Angel. I have never wanted anyone this much” Kol says heatedly, and every word of it is true. 

 

Kol waits, readying himself to fight, to do anything he can so his mate will realise that Kol truly wants this. 

 

But instead of saying anything that Kol expected him to say, Archer reaches across the gear shift and presses his full lips to Kol’s. Kol reacts on instinct and presses back hungrily. Kol’s hand cups the back of Archer’s neck. He pulls Archer’s much smaller body all the way over so that he’s sitting in Kol’s lap. 

 

Kol deepens the kiss and Archer opens his mouth to let Kol’s hot tongue come inside and taste him. Kol’s skilled tongue explores every part of his mate’s mouth, needing this more than he needs to breath. Archer groans when Kol nips at his bottom lip, making Kol’s cock strain against the confines of his jeans. 

 

Archer’s hands are on Kol’s shoulders, his hold strong and encouraging. One of Kol’s hands delves into Archer’s golden blond hair and grips it hard. He yanks Archer’s head back and starts kissing and biting at his mate’s neck. He sucks on Archer’s pulse. Kol aches for skin on skin contact, but knows there isn’t enough space for it here. 

 

Kol lets go of Archer’s hair and he meets his Angel’s heated gaze, the scent of arousal is so thick in the air that he swears even a human would be able to smell it. Kol cups Archer’s beautiful face and growls deep in his through,

“Come back to mine”, it isn’t a request, not now.

 

His Angel gazes at him for a long moment before whispering, his breathing coming out harsh and fast,

“Yes”.


	4. I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times people ;)

Chapter Four

 

Archer can barely breathe as Kol drives them to his house. Archer is practically vibrating in his seat, his leg jerking up and down. After a few minutes Kol places his hand on Archer’s leg, it stops moving as he’s frozen in place by lust. Archer wants Kol so fucking much that it burns through him.

 

Kol’s house is down a deserted road near the woods, and Archer likes the privacy of it. The house is simple and very masculine, it suits Kol. Archer knows this is a mistake, but he can’t bring himself to care anymore. He just needs this, even if it’s only one night.

 

Kol parks right outside messily as if he can’t wait a moment longer, Archer understands the feeling.

 

Kol gets out of his car faster than Archer thought possible, and opens his door mere seconds later. Archer frowns despite the waves of lust that are hitting him over and over. As he climbs out he snaps,

“You don’t have to open my door. I’m not a bloody girl”.

 

Kol closes the door behind him and in a flash he has Archer pinned up against it. Kol’s body keeps Archer in place as he steals a rough kiss and growls against his lips,

“No, you’re a boy. My boy. Mine”

 

 

 

Archer shivers at those words and fights a whimper when Kol rubs Archer’s cock through his jeans as he kisses him hard. The touch and the kiss are so possessive that Archer wants Kol to fuck him right here, now.

“Please” Archer chokes out.

 

He can feel Kol smirk and looks up to see a dangerous glint in his mate’s eyes that causes Archer to fill with excitement.

 

Kol takes Archer’s wrist and leads him up to his front door and into Kol’s house. Kol ripes his jacket off and does the same to Archer’s, his movements sure and confident. Within seconds Kol has Archer up against the front door, the heat between them sparking like a fuse.

 

Archer tugs at Kol’s t-shirt, wanting it off so badly. Kol complies and allows Archer to pull the blue t-shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. Archer explores his mate’s impressively broad chest, touching and caressing every inch of hot skin. Archer notices a tattoo of a wolf face on his chest and another full bodied wolf on his bicep. Archer likes them, wants to trace them with his tongue, says so to Kol without thinking and Kol makes a deep sound in the back of his throat.

 

Kol kisses Archer and pushes him back up against the door again, their groins mash together, causing just the right amount of friction. Both of them are rock hard and arousal is thick in the air once more.

 

Kol’s tongue takes Archer’s mouth hostage with complete dominance, the thrusts of his tongue causing Archer to groan loudly. Then Archer is being pushed so far up the door that he has to wrap his legs around Kol’s hips.

 

What with their height difference Kol and Archer are finally aligned enough that their granite hard erections rub against each other. Kol grinds against Archer hard and insistent.

Kol moves back enough that Archer’s feet can touch the ground again, his hot mouth still claiming Archer’s. Kol only pauses a second before grabbing hold of Archer’s work top and literally tears it from his body. He throws the ruined pieces of Archer’s top to the ground and Archer couldn’t give a shit about it right now. All he can feels is Kol, all he wants is Kol.

 

Archer’s heart beat is fast and completely in tune with Archer’s own heart beat. Both of them together seem to be beating to the same rhythm of desire, I want you, I want you, I want you.

 

 

 

Kol undoes Archer’s jeans effortlessly with the finesse of a man who’s used to taking off other people’s clothes even when filled with desire. Archer doesn’t really like that train of thought so he pushes it away.

 

Kol slips his hand inside Archer’s jeans to grasp his already leaking cock, which causes Archer to shiver fro the pleasure of having his mate touch him so intimately. Archer isn’t wearing any underwear, Kol growls his approval. Kol pushes Archer’s jeans down so he can wrap his big strong hand more comfortably around Archer’s cock.

 

Archer whimpers and throws his head back when Kol begins to pump his cock fast and unrelenting. Archer’s whole body comes alive, his nerve endings setting off like fireworks. Archer leans his forehead against Kol’s shoulder for support as Kol work his cock in the most delicious way.

 

“Fuck, Angel, this is once area where you are definitely not small” Kol says hotly into Archer’s ear. Archer barely registers what Kol is saying, but eventually replies,

“Not developing penis envy right now are you?”

 

Kol laughs this slow sexual laugh that drives Archer right to the edge. Kol puts his finger against Archer’s mouth and on reflex Archer takes that finger into his mouth and sucks on it hard. Kol takes his finger out of Archer’s mouth and moves his hand round to Archer’s bottom, his wet finger sliding into Archer’s hole. He manages to push past the wall of muscle and strokes along Archer’s prostate, Archer almost falls to the floor as he cries out in response.

 

Archer tries not to lose it, but feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t let himself come soon. All his effort turn to nothing when Kol growls smoothly,

“No Angel, my big fat cock is going to make you feel me for a week when I finally get it inside that tight arse of yours. Now come for me my Angel”, it’s not a request and Archer comes harder than he’s ever done before.

 

Archer feels drained and limp in Kol’s arms as he wraps them around Archer’s body for a moment. Kol kisses Archer’s bent forehead as he pushes the golden strands of Archer’s hair back softly.

 

Whilst Archer is still coming down from his orgasm high Kol swings him into his arms and carries him into Kol’s room. Kol puts Archer’s smooth and beautiful body onto his bed, he pulls off Archer’s shoes and jeans.

 

Archer doesn’t say anything when Kol leaves the room only to come back a few moments later with a warm wash cloth that he uses to clean Archer’s cock and stomach, even his chin was splashed with his own come.

 

 

Kol kicks his boots off and pulls his jeans off too. Archer leans up a bit to stare at his gorgeous mate, his cock getting hard again at the more than just sexy sight. His mate’s body is impressive by anybody’s standards, his chest is broad, his stomach forming a solid six pack, every muscle looks hard and strong. The hair leading down to his groin in black like his classically messy hair. Archer is sure that Kol would look incredible no matter what he was doing or wearing.

 

Kol’s glass blue eyes spark with desire as he climbs onto the bed, moving is body so it covers Archer, he’s careful of Archer’s stitches and for some reason that gentleness means more to Archer than anything else they’ve done so far.

 

Kol’s hard cock presses against Archer’s hip, which by the way, Kol has no need to feel any kind of envy as his cock is even larger than his. It’s long and thick and dark. It’s so big that it makes Archer’s hole twitch in anticipation.

 

Kol kisses and bites at Archer’s neck, no mercy or hesitation. Archer moans loudly and melts against Kol’s body. Archer wraps his arms around Kol and tries to flip them over, Kol holds him down for a moment, reminding Archer of how much stronger he is, a fact that makes Archer’s cock harden fully.

 

Eventually Kol lets Archer roll them so he is straddling Kol who is smirking up at him contentedly. He seems so comfortable naked and with Archer on top of him, also naked.

 

It could just be because Kol is a wolf, but something tells Archer that Kol is looks natural and comfortable whatever the situation is. Although Archer has to admit that even he feels more comfortable than he’s ever felt, especially naked, before.

 

There’s just something about Kol that makes Archer feel……if he’s honest it makes him feel like he’s home. They’ve only known each other a few days and Archer already feels more connected and safe with Kol than he ever has with anyone.

 

Kol starts to run his hands over Archer’s body; his touch is firm but also an endless caress. Kol tweaks one of Archer’s erect nipples causing Archer to gasp, he rubs the hard nub between his fingers. He then slides his hand into Archer’s hair and pulls him down for another round of breath stealing, heart stopping, kissing.

 

Archer laughs inbetween one of their kisses and Kol pushes him back so he can see his mate’s face. Archer is still giggling like an idiot when Kol arches and eyebrow and asks,

“Why are you giggling like a three year old who just did something naughty?”

 

Archer stops laughing then and punches Kol’s chest lightly before saying,

“You tore my work top off me, I felt like one of those heroines you see on romance novels”

 

Kol frowns for a moment before smirking sexily again, the smirk goes right to Archer’s dick,

“I’ll buy you a hundred tops so I can rip every one of them off of your sexy as fuck body, Angel”

 

Archer rolls his eyes but a pleasant flash of heat flashes at the base of his spine at the thought of there being more times like this with his mate. Another reminder that Kol really does see a future between them, despite everything.

 

Archer has a smirk of his own then and lifts himself off of Kol. Archer wraps his hand around Kol’s thick hard cock, Kol takes in a sharp breath and meets Archer’s eyes as Archer leans down to lick teasingly over the head.

 

Archer smiles around Kol’s cock when he shivers and gasps out in pleasure. Archer takes his cock further in and lets his tongue move expertly, his hand still grasping the base. Archer licks over a vian that is running through Kol’s cock and then takes Kol’s cock in deep, almost to the back of his throat. Kol threads his fingers into Archer’s hair and pushes deeper into his throat.

 

Archer works the base and shaft as he bobs up and down on Kol’s cock, taking him in deeper and deeper everytime until Kol’s touches the back of Archer’s throat. Archer hums around Kol’s cock, enjoying the masculine taste of his mate.

 

Archer sucks hard and uses his tongue until Kol is practically thrusting into Archer’s hot mouth. When he finally explodes Archer sucks him dry until Kol is completely soft.

 

“Fucking hell Angel……where did you learn to do that?” chokes out Kol, Archer laughs smugly as Kol hauls him into an embrace that forces their bodies to mould together. Archer realises that despite their size difference they actually fit together perfectly. The realisation is a welcome one, but it also makes Archer wonder how being mates effects them both, and not just physically.

Archer wants to stay in his mate’s embrace forever, but that isn’t going to make any of his worries go away. He isn’t sure what will though. Apparently Kol can feel Archer’s anxiety because he pulls Archer tighter against him,

“Do not even think about moving right now Archer Rush”. His voice is low and oh so persuasive.

 

Yet again Archer is hit by the sensation of wanting to please Kol in any way he can. Archer sighs and allows himself to relax. Kol kisses Archer tenderly on the shoulder and his lips linger on the hot skin. 

“Tell me what I can do Archer. I want to keep you. Tell me what you need from me”

 

Archer’s breathing hitches at that, he waits for a moment thinking it over before answering,

“Tell me this isn’t some sort of experiment, or just you getting confused about your feelings for men in general”

 

Kol moves them both then so that Archer ends up underneath Kol. His body covering Archer’s deliciously, their cocks rub together which causes Archer to moan and both of them to become hard once again.

 

Archer has always had good recovery time, but being mates means that it takes pretty much nothing to make him rock fucking hard. Their connection seems to have the same effect on Kol, which is sexy as hell. Being wanted like that is something Archer could only dream of before.

 

Kol lowers his forehead to Archer’s, their lips brush. Kol’s black hair is stuck to his skin from the sweat and heat between them.

 

For a moment they are silent and simply enjoy being so close to each other. But then Kol kisses Archer deeply, his lips and tongue demanding entrance to Archer’s mouth.

 

They kiss that way for a while, with Kol fucking Archer’s mouth with his tongue, eliciting moans and whimpers from Archer. Until eventually Kol stops and lifts his head enough that their desire filled gazes meet. Kol’s dark blue eyes are glowing, they’ve become wolf eyes.

 

Archer can’t stop himself from shivering at the sight of Kol’s wolf eyes. He wonders if his own eyes have shifted. Both their breathing is harsh and fast, but when Kol speaks, his words are clear,

“You are all I want Angel, I know we’ve only just met, but I’ve been waiting for my mate since I was told I would have one. I admit I wasn’t expecting you to be a man. But I’m not confused about how I feel for you. I don’t need to think about my attraction for other men because the only man, the only person, I want is you. There’s no way in hell I’m ever letting you go, because, Angel, you’re mine. Mine in every way, and if you ever run from me again, I promise, I’ll track you down and mark you, claim you, until you understand how much you belong to me.”

 

Archer swears that his heart skipped several beats during that speech. He probably should feel like running, like telling Kol he doesn’t belong to anyone. But he knows that isn’t true. He wants to be Kol’s, and for Kol to be his.

His Angel stayed over, something Kol is immensely pleased by. They spent last night talking for hours about everything they could think of. Kol told Angel all about his brothers, Dru and Pierce, about his work at the university. He told Angel stories about him and Holton and all the mental things they used to get up to. 

 

Angel talked about his dad, and his mum, and about his pack. He told Kol about being forced to leave his pack, but wouldn’t explain the exact details, Kol decided not to push, his mate would tell him when he felt ready. 

 

Angel got quite animated when talking about Will and the photography he does for the paper Will work for. Kol said he would love to see some of Angel’s work and Angel seemed pleased by that. Kol wasn’t lying, he really does want to see it, to see what makes Angel happy.

 

They also talked about more general things, like favourite movies and music they both like. Turns out they both like some of the same bands, although Angel is into some not very well known newer bands that Kol has never heard of. They both like old films and they both despise musicals turned into films, and rom-coms. 

 

Kol and Angel found they have a lot in common, but are in some ways complete opposites. Even when fighting about certain things though they somehow become closer and more connected than before. Their sense of humour is the same, and after only one night together both men feel closer to each other than most people they know. 

 

They fit together despite their differences; and Kol can’t believe he went all these years without his Angel in his life.

 

When he wakes up, Kol simply stays where he is. It’s the weekend so Kol has nowhere to be until the pack meeting this evening. Kol kisses the top of Angel’s head and his arms tighten around his mate. Angel is lying practically on top of Kol, their bodies moulded together perfectly, the beats of their heart’s in sync. 

 

Kol can’t remember ever feeling more satisfied than waking up with Angel in his arms. Kol woke up half hard, but the intoxicating scent of his mate mixed with the feel of his beautiful body, causes him to become fully erect. 

 

Kol smoothes his hand over Angel’s chest and taut stomach. Angel shivers in his sleep and makes a groaning sound when Kol’s hand wraps around his mate’s cock. Kol begins to stroke his mate’s prick slowly at first, and eventually finds an angle and pace that causes Angel to whimper.

 

Angel becomes hard almost instantly and arches off the bed when Kol bites his ear before whispering hotly,

“Angel, you hard for me baby. So fucking beautiful.”

 

Kol continues to pump Angel, keeping the same pace and ever so often rubbing his thumb over Angel’s sensitive head. He does this whilst also biting and licking at Angel’s neck and collar bone. 

 

Angel moans and whimpers, the sexy sounds becoming pure music to Kol’s ears. He revels in the ability to make his mate come apart just by touching him in a certain way. Every caress, every whispered word screams possession. 

 

After a few minutes Angel shudders, arches against Kol, rubbing his perfect ass against Kol’s erection in the process, and practically screams,

“Shit, Kol I’m gonna come,…..gonna fuckin-“

 

Angel comes fast and hard, ropes of hot come hitting Kol’s hand and Angel’s chest. A few splatters even land on Kol’s face. Angel becomes almost limp in his mate’s arms as he tries to catch his breath.

 

Once Angel appears to get his breathing under control, he turns in Kol’s arms and licks his own come off of Kol’s jaw, biting at the skin as he does so. Kol’s cock becomes impossibly hard and he aches to feel his mate’s perfect hot mouth on his hardness. 

 

As if reading his mind Angel gives Kol a naughty smirk, his amber eyes glowing, and moves down Kol’s body; licking and nipping the whole way, until he reaches Kol’s erect cock. Kol expects Angel to lick and suck him, but instead Kol practically dies of pleasure as his mate swallows, deep throating him with ease. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes, take it Angel” growls Kol, his head thrown back against the pillows. Angel hums around Kol’s cock, causing Kol to shiver deliciously. 

 

Angel slowly moves off Kol’s prick and begins to work on the head with his expert tongue. Kol’s hands delve into his mate’s soft golden hair and tighten. Kol is determined to take some of the control back. He pushes into Angel’s mouth and they both groan.

 

Kol begins to fuck Angel’s mouth slowly and when his mate makes no protests, he picks up speed and pushes in further. Angel sucks him hard, his eyes flickering up to meet Kol’s. Kol growls again at the look of heat and longing in his mate’s amber eyes and fucks Angel’s mouth faster.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, so perfect Angel, so fucking good. Your mouth, mine, so fucking mine”, his words cause Angel to shiver and suck harder on Kol’s throbbing cock. Their eyes stay locked on each others as Kol comes almost violently. 

 

Kol has never come so hard, his mind see’s stars and fireworks, nothing else can break through the feeling of complete pleasure. Angel swallows all of Kol’s come and then sucks him dry. 

 

Once he’s done Kol pulls his mate up until he can cover Angel’s swollen lips with his own. Kol can taste himself inside Angel’s mouth and he holds Angel tighter, grabbing his ass possessively in deep approval. 

 

When Kol finally pulls away from the kiss, he meets Angel’s eyes and whispers, idally tracing his mate’s lips,

“You are everything I’ve ever wanted, Angel. I want you fucking forever”

 

Angel holds on tighter to Kol and nips at his bottom lip before answering,

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, Kol”

 

“Forever it is then”

 

“Yeah, forever”

 

They laugh, bodies moving together, hot skin touching all over. Kol kisses his mate, confident that he’s got his reason for living in his arms.


	5. Meet the faml-....pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of love ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kol and his Angel get up eventually, but not before coaxing each other into coming two more times. Angel asks if he can have a shower and Kol has to push the image of his mate’s beautiful body all wet and glistening out of his mind before the need to give in and drag Angel back to bed overwhelms him. 

 

Kol gives his mate a towel and shows him the bathroom, stealing one last kiss, a kiss that lasts much longer than it was originally meant to. Angel ends up pressed up against the wall, moaning into Kol’s mouth as Kol devours him, claiming his mate with every kiss and every bite. 

 

Kol eventually forces himself to pull away and goes downstairs to make breakfast, or lunch really. He feels happier than he can ever remember feeling, and he knows that is solely because of his Angel. 

 

Kol is dressed only in old battered jeans that hang low on his hips. Whilst cooking bacon his phone rings and Kol answers it, figuring it will either be his dad or brother. 

 

“Big brother of mine, is everything alright? I tried calling last night, but got no answer, and I called Archer too, he didn’t answer either. Thought you two were probably…busy” Dru’s constantly amused drawl comes down the phone. Kol can practically feel his little brother’s smirk.

 

Kol can’t stop the wide and most likely ridiculous grin that spreads over his face though when he replies,

“Yeah. Angel stayed over. He’s fine, his stitches are still firmly in place.”

 

Dru laughs,

“Please tell me you two are coming to the pack meeting. Are you telling people abut you and Archer? I cannot wait to see everyone’s face if you do. It shall be brilliant!”

 

Kol shakes his head and balances the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he continues to cook the bacon. 

“Shut up Drusey. I don’t know what I’ll tell them all. Angel and I haven’t talked about it yet.”

 

“But you want to?”

 

Kol doesn’t even have to think about it,

“Yeah, I really do. I want to be with him, and for everyone to know about it”

 

“Shit”

 

“I know”

 

There’s a pause and then, 

“I really can’t wait to see how mum takes two of her son’s being gay.”

 

Kol chokes out a laugh before saying,

“I think she’ll take it better than Aunt Vivian will”

 

Dru snorts a laugh right back at that,

“Yeah, when I came out she practically blew a gasket. I can’t believe Karen ever survived being raised by that crazy old pigeon”

 

Karen Black is Holton’s cousin, and is actually pretty much engaged to Pierce. Kol has always got on with Karen, she’s kind and beautiful with her long fire red hair and big brown eyes. Not anywhere near as beautiful as Angel, Kol now realises, then again no one is, or will ever, compare to his Angel for Kol.

 

“Crazy old pigeon? Thought it was crazy old bat”

 

“Nah, that’s offensive to bats”

 

The rest of their conversation is pretty normal and Dru eventually hangs up after saying he will see ‘Kol and his sexy little Angel’ at the pack meeting later.

 

Kol finishes up breakfast before realising how much he misses Angel already. At first Kol tries to tell him self not to be stupid, but eventually the feeling of need wins out and Kol goes upstairs to get his Angel.

 

Angel is still in the shower when Kol gets upstairs and for a while Kol just watches his mate under the shower head. As the water flows down over his mate’s slim lithe body Kol grows hard, the need to touch his mate takes over. Kol stripes off his jeans and steps into the shower.

 

Angel turns around and grins up at Kol. Little shit knew Kol was watching. For some reason that turns Kol on even more and he slams Angel up against the tiled shower wall before covering his mouth, tongue sweeping inside. 

 

“Want you” Kol gasps as he moves to kiss and bite at his mate’s neck. Angel arches into Kol.

 

Kol grabs holds of both their straining erections and starts to stroke them together, both men let out animalistic moans. Kol claims Angel’s mouth again and their tongues slide together. The kiss is not at all gentle, it is a kiss full of longing and pure want.

 

 

 

Kol grinds against his mate, as Angel grabs hold of Kol’s arse, his fingers biting into the skin hungrily. Their grinding becomes erratic, Kol can’t think of anything but the feeling of his mate and his own impending orgasm. He can tell that Angel is close to coming.

 

Kol growls into Angel’s ear,

“What do you want Angel?”

 

“You” he gasps.

 

“You have me Angel, you have me forever remember. But what do you fucking want beautiful, oh, so good, fuck-“

 

Angel cries out and Kol moves to take both Angel’s wrists in his hand and slams them up above his head, pinning his mate’s hands there. Kol grinds harder and faster, Angel is really beginning to lose it, coming undone because of Kol’s touch.

 

“I want-oh fuck..Kol…” Angel tries to get out between harsh desire filled kisses and his own more than unsteady breathing.

 

“Say it Angel”

 

“Please, I want to come, oh please, Kol-“

 

Kol covers Angel’s full bow string lips once again and uses his other hand to pinch one of Angel’s nipples. Angel arches off the fucking wall again, but Kol’s hand still holds both Angel’s hands above his head firmly. 

 

Kol pulls back and growls, more wolf than human,

“Come for me, my Angel”

 

Angel screams in release as he comes hard. Kol follows him soon after, an orgasm so intense that he fights to stay upright as it washes over him in waves. 

 

Kol lets go of Angel’s wrists as Angel falls forward into Kol’s embrace, his body practically limp. It takes them a while to come down, but eventually Angel giggles, actually fucking giggles, against Kol’s chest and whispers,

“Fucking amazing”

 

Kol pulls Angel tighter against him and kisses Angel’s forehead softly,

“Yeah, fucking amazing”

.....

Archer is incredibly nervous. This is the first time he will be meeting the whole pack. But more importantly, and far more nerve racking, this is the first time Archer will meet his mate’s family, with Kol by his side.

 

They talked about it, and Kol made it very clear that he wants everyone to know that Archer is his. Possessive bastard, Archer thinks once again with a smile. He likes how much Kol wants him, loves it actually, craves it even.

 

“Are you sure Kol? I mean, this is a big thing. You don’t have to prove anything to me, I know this is real” Archer repeats once more.

 

Kol turns to give him a firm, yet still very affectionate, look, his cobalt eyes burning into Archer like two blazing flames. Kol leans towards Archer in the car and cups his jaw firmly, he pulls Archer into a rough kiss that screams of possession. Archer can practically hear Kol growling the word ‘mine’ inside his head.

 

Kol places his other hand on Archer’s denim clad knee and finally pulls away enough so that he can say,

“This isn’t about proving any fucking thing. You are my mate Angel, and I want everyone to know about it.” He pauses then before continuing, “Unless you feel uncomfortable with the idea. Would you rather wait?”

 

Archer starts in his seat, he never even considered if he wants everyone to know. It certainly would be a dramatic way of coming out to the pack, turning a member of his new pack gay before even meeting the rest of them. Almost impressive really. That voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Dru.

 

Archer hopes Dru will be there, just so he’ll have someone to take the heat off. He imagines, from what Kol has told him and from what he has seen, that Dru gets a lot of attention. Most of it not exactly positive. 

 

Archer spoke to Will a few hours ago on Kol’s phone, he’d looked at his own mobile and saw that he had missed calls from Dru, Will and Danny. Will was alright about it, but also calmly let Archer know in that Willish way of his that he cares about Archer. Archer is beginning to think of Will as his best friend, he’s never had many friends really, and is glad he’s found one in Will.

 

He thought about calling Danny, but decided to text him instead, he’s not at all ready to explain everything to him yet.

 

Archer doesn’t care what people think about him being gay anyway, he was already pretty much run out of his old pack for that reason, despite what the pack Alpha stated as the reason.

 

He doesn’t need anyone here to accept him. The only person Archer cares about wanting him around is Kol.

 

Archer meets his mate’s eyes unflinching and answers confidently,

“I want to be as open about how I feel as anyone else would. So yeah, if you are ok with telling them, then I’m alright with that too.”

 

“I’m more than ok with it Angel” replies Kol with a smirk. Archer runs a hand through Kol’s ebony hair, which is looking bit on the wild side today. Archer thinks it suits him. Despite being an English professor there is nothing prime or proper about his dangerously sexy mate.

 

Kol kisses Archer once more, and like all their kisses it lasts far longer than originally anticipated. When they both finally come up for air Archer is practically straddling his mate, their now rock hard erections creating friction through their jeans.

 

Archer forces himself to pull away from Kol and fall back into his seat still breathing heavily. Kol’s heart beat is also beating loud enough for Archer to hear. They meet each others gaze and start laughing at the strange rightness of their situation.

 

Both of their lives are a bit mad right now, yet Archer knows this is right, he knows Kol is everything he will ever want, ever truly need. Archer couldn’t have possibly imagined how much Kol would mean to him in such a short amount of time.

 

Kol gets out of the car and in a few quick strides he is opening Archer’s door for him once again. Archer gets out and aims an arched eyebrow Kol’s way, but Kol just winks and pulls him close enough to kiss on the nose.

 

Archer shakes his head and grins. He doesn’t want to be treated like a girl, but something in him tells Archer that Kol is just doing things on instinct so he doesn’t comment.

 

Archer closes the door behind him and is surprised when Kol takes his hand. Not briefly either, Kol intertwines their fingers and doesn’t show any signs of letting go. Archer leans close to Kol as they walk into the forest.

 

Pack Alpha, Bobby Black’s house is actually inside the forest. It takes them a while to get there, and they spend that time talking about what Archer should expect. Kol tells him about as many pack members as he can.

 

Archer makes a mental note to stay away from Aunt Vivian.

 

Archer is stunned by how beautiful the house is. The house is in a clearing, so there is plenty of light in the early evening, it is also very large. Archer would say it’s more mansion size than house size.

 

Archer cannot ever imagine living somewhere like this. He much prefers Kol’s simple and relaxed home. Although that might have a lot more to do with the owner than the actual house itself. 

 

As they get closer Archer begins to hear a lot of voices coming from inside the house. The bundle of nerves inside him threatens to take over, until Kol leans in and kisses his neck reassuringly,

“You don’t have to feel nervous Angel, I’m right here with you; won’t ever leave you alone” he whispers.

 

Archer can’t stop the shiver that courses through his entire body. He squeezes Kol’s hand in acknowledgement and actually feels a lot calmer. Something about Kol has the ability to make Archer feel completely at ease no matter the situation.

 

Archer has always been smaller than most and, for lack of a better word, ‘pretty’. He had to fight in his old pack not be treated as less because of those things. The other young wolves gave him a hard time almost constantly, so Archer had to stay strong and not allow it to bother him.

 

But now, Archer has Kol to help fight in his corner. For the first time in his life Archer not only feels truly wanted, but also protected.

 

Just then a man comes out of the front door and down the massive stone steps. He looks towards them and his face breaks out into an impressive grin. Kol stops walking and Archer see’s his mate grin right back at the man.

 

The wolf looks to be about Kol’s age and comes right up to them, his stride confident and self assured. Not quite the arrogant swagger of Dru, but he definitely strikes Archer as someone who is comfortable in his own skin.

 

“Joner, you wanker, do you know what phones are for? They’re so person A” he gestures at himself “can contact person B” he pokes Kol in the chest “try picking it up next time so I don’t start losing all my hair way too early, alright dickhead”

 

Kol roles his eyes, it’s obvious by their body language that the two men are close and speak to each other like this on a regular basis. Archer has quite a good idea of who this man is, but waits until Kol introduces him.

 

Kol still doesn’t let go of Archer’s hand when he replies casually,

“Banksy shut the fuck up, my life doesn’t revolve around you, I don’t even love you anymore-“

 

“LIES!” interrupts the man with a shrug, all the while his attention is on Archer, his gaze is very intense, but also friendly. Archer is also pretty damn sure that this man is gay, just because of the way his gaze lingers on certain parts of Archer. Not in a potential interest kind of way, just enough to let Archer know he’s comfortable in a way straight men wouldn’t be. Although that could be because he is a wolf, but Archer doubts it.

 

“Anyway, Holton you twit, this is Angel-Archer I mean” continues Kol, he turns to look at Archer as he says, “Angel, this is my pet idiot, Holton Black”

 

“I thought so” Archer replies instantly before meeting Holton’s stunning silver eyes “Kol’s told me a few things. Good to meet you in person”

 

Holton grins once more, the grin reminds Archer slightly of Kol’s, because of its danger promising edge. Holton certainly looks badass with the bar piercings through his eyebrow, tongue and ear. Archer can see the tattoo’s spiralling all over the chocolate coloured skin of Holton’s arms and some peaking up from his chest and twining around his neck slightly.

 

Kol told Archer that Holton is a street artist, and that he works in a well known piercings and tattoo shop. Holton definitely looks the part. He’s tall, even taller than Kol who is at least 6,3. His face is handsome and rugged enough that Archer imagines he could look even more intimidating when truly pissed off.

 

“Yeah, heard a bit about you too Angel. Gorgeous he said, never wanted anyone so much in all my life he said” Holton teases and winks kindly at Archer making him seem slightly less intimidating.

 

Kol looks about one word away from actually poking his tongue out at Holton, which causes Archer to chuckle. But then meets Holton’s gaze once more, his amber eyes flaring brightly,

“But do not call me Angel, that is not my name. The only reason he calls me it, is because he’s a stubborn annoying arsehole” says Archer, nudging Kol with his elbow.

 

His words cause Holton to almost fall over laughing,

“He’s got you pegged Joner” chokes out Holton through his laughter.

 

Kol leans in close and nips playfully at Archer jaw, he growl-whispers,

“You’re going to pay for that later Angel. I’m gonna make you scream”

 

Archer shudders in anticipation, but when he looks up at Kol, his mate is looking at Holton with only slight amusement on his face.

 

 

Soon after Archer is being pulled by Kol up to the front door of the, honestly daunting, house/mansion.

“Did you grow up in this…house?” asks Archer, curious about Kol’s best friend.

 

Holton pauses with his rather large hand on the door handle, his hand matching the rest of him. Holton’s gaze is open and kind despite how he may look to an outsider, his moonlight coloured eyes are intense, artist eyes really.

“Yeah. My great, great grandfather built this house actually. I lived here until I was 16. Got into some trouble, more than usual, and left. Me and lover boy here” he gestures at Kol, who simply roles his blue fire eyes in response, “got jobs in a bar and stayed in the small flat above it. Told the owner we were 18, but he didn’t really give a shit anyway”

 

“Drove our parents and my big brother mental. So we decided to run and fuck up our lives away from our families” comments Kol. His voice is casual, no emotion showing on his face. But Archer can see in his mate’s eyes, and from the tenseness of his body that it was all far more complicated than that. Archer is sure Kol doesn’t let anyone see his true emotions, but Archer can read his mate even after only one night together.

 

Archer cannot imagine his mate ever being so reckless and uncaring, especially towards his family. Then again, that was a long time ago, people change, Archer knows that truth better than most.

 

Holton opens the door and steps inside. Before Kol can move to follow after him, Archer reaches up to whisper in his mate’s ear,

“If you ever run from me, I’ll track you down and beat the shit out of you”

 

He feels more than see’s Kol grin. Kol captures Archer’s mouth in a deep kiss,

“If I ever run, then I’ll take you with me, whether you like it or not, my Angel” he whispers right back against Archer’s lips.

 

Without another word Kol moves away and leads Archer into the house. Archer doesn’t even try to hide his own wide spread grin.

 

X

Kol steps into the house. A house he’s been in a hundred times. This time feels different though. Kol feels different. He wonders how it’s possible to be changed so quickly by someone else. 

 

His Angel isn’t just someone else. He is Kol’s other half, the smoke to his fire, the fucking stars in Kol’s sky. 

 

Kol watches his mate carefully our of the corner of his eye as they move deeper inside the house, towards the loud voices of their pack.

 

Pack meetings take place inside the Black’s rather large living room, although as the night goes on people split off and move through the dining room, the kitchen and any other free room’s available. 

 

Kol’s pack is hardly the largest, but there are enough people that they need a large space like this to fit them all for a pack meeting. Especially as most bring their young children. 

 

As they enter the living room every single person pauses, and Kol feels his Angel stiffen in response. After being driven from his own pack, Kol knows that Angel must be feeling unsure about joining a new one despite how confident his mate may outwardly seem. 

 

Kol squeezes his mate’s hand and instantly most gazes are drawn to their linked hands. Kol can smell, as well as feel, the unease in the room go up a couple of notches. He moves closer to Angel protectively on instinct. Holton also moves closer out of loyalty to Kol, and he appreciates that more now than ever before.

 

He can see his dad, who offers him a smile, causing Kol to feel less on edge. Bobby steps forward, big smile on his face. Even Angel begins to wind down at bit at Bobby’s friendly expression. Bobby is a great Alpha, he was born marked as a future Alpha, as was Pierce. 

 

Kol’s own father is Bobby’s number one Beta. The pack has yet to have a natural born and marked Omega. 

 

“Everyone, this is our newest pack member, Archer Rush. I expect for you all to make him feel welcome” Bobby addresses the entire pack, his words are simple, but the tone of his voice conveys complete power, they are not a request, they are a command 

 

Bobby turns to nod at Angel, who smiles gratefully in return. 

 

Despite Bobby’s gentle yet firm warning Kol can still feel his pack’s unease. Kol opens his mouth ready to introduce Angel as his mate properly, so at the very least people will stop making strange assumptions.

 

But before he can say a word a voice near the other end of the room calls out,

“For fuck’s sake, we finally get a gorgeous gay wolf in the pack and my straight brother gets dibs. No fair Kol.”

 

Kol ignores everyone else’s reaction, only caring for his Angel’s. He didn’t have to worry apparently because Angel begins laughing so hard that it sets him off too. Trust Dru to say something like that, the arrogant little shit.

 

Even Holton is shaking his head, shoulders rising up and down in jerky motions. Bloody hell. Kol tries to make his face as serious as he can before addressing the whole pack,

“Thank you Dru, helpful as always” he sends a hard look Dru’s way, but Dru just winks back at him, “Ang-Archer Rush is actually my mate. I only found out about a week ago”

 

He leaves it at that. Kol loves being part of his pack, but he likes his private life to stay private. Any other information is his and Archer’s choice to share. 

 

*

 

The night goes smoother than expected after that. Kol introduced Angel to his mum and dad. His dad, Zachary, took to Angel immediately as they began talking about photography, a secret passion of his father’s. Kol’s mum was a lot more subdued, and it would be lying if Kol said it didn’t hurt a bit.

 

He also finally understands how Dru must feel. Everyone watching and staring like he's an exhibit at a museum. Kol has gained new respect for his younger brother’s bravery. It must have taken balls to come out when he was just fourteen. 

 

Their mum didn’t take it very well. But eventually she came around, although Kol has a feeling Dru and their mum’s relationship will never be what it once was. At least not any time soon.

Kol introduces his mate to quite a few other people in their pack as well. Most are pleasant and non-judgemental, but they still stare quite a lot. Kol tries not to get pissed of about it. He tries to imagine how he would feel if another supposedly straight male wolf brought a male mate to a pack meeting. 

 

Kol can’t stop himself from snapping at a few people who send himself and his Angel less than polite looks. Angel seems completely fine with it all though. Kol asks Angel if it is because he’s used to the looks from other people outside the pack. 

 

Angel tells Kol that no one else’s opinion matters to him but Kol’s. This causes Kol to feel an overwhelming sense of pride and love towards his mate. The thought that he is enough for Angel, that his Angel cares enough about what Kol thinks to put it bove all others means more to Kol than he can express.

 

Kol ends up pulling Angel into an empty room far away from everyone else and kissing the breath from his beautiful body. A body that Kol wants more than he’s ever wanted anything.

 

Angel winds his body around Kol’s as Kol pushes him hard up against the wall. Their cocks are rock hard in their jeans and rubbing together to cause the best kind of friction Kol has ever experienced.

 

Kol’s tongue forces its way into Angel’s mouth and fucks it how he wishes he could fuck his Angel’s tight ass. Their grinding gets so fast and full of need that Angel is being brought right off the wall and slammed back up against it over and over again. 

 

“Want you Angel. Want to fuck you so bad. That hard cock and tight beautiful body of yours is driving me mad” Kol pants, his breathe hot on Angel’s skin. Either his hot breathe or his words cause Angel to shiver and whimper into Kol’s ear. 

 

Angel can only get out a breathless “Please….”

 

Kol groans into Angel’s mouth as their tongues slide together, fighting for dominance. Although Kol wins in that regard every time, he’s sure Angel wants him to. Wants to be taken, to be possessed by Kol in every way. Kol wants that too, he’s close to coming in his jeans for the firs time since he was a teenager.

 

Angel wraps his legs around Kol’s hips as they gyrate against each other, both men so full of desire that Kol can’t think of anything but his mate, of wanting to be inside his mate’s body. The need is instinctive, but Kol knows it goes far deeper than that for him. Kol has the urge to mark Angel as his.

 

Kol bites down on his Angel’s neck, teeth digging in hard enough to leave a mark for days. Kol tastes blood, but a moment later he is distracted by Angel all but screaming in his ear and coming.

 

Seconds later Kol comes too, his world is rocked by an orgasm so intense that all he can see is the amber of Angel’s eyes. The colour swirls and cannot control how much he is feeling in this moment. A wave of possession and love crashes down over Kol and he tightens his grip on Angel, who is apparently also a bit wiped out by that last intense moment as Kol is taking all his weight.

 

Kol leans back a bit so he can rest his forehead against his Angel’s as he tries to get his breathing under some kind of control. Angel’s amber eyes glow like two pieces of melting copper and he feels another wave of affection hit him. Kol has honestly never seen eyes so stunningly beautiful. 

 

Eventually they meet each others gazes and Angel kisses Kol softly before whispering,

“Take me home Kol. I want to be in your bed tonight”

 

Kol takes a deep breath, readying himself to say what he’s wanted to say all day,

“Only if you’ll agree to make it your bed too. Move in with me my Angel”.

 

Angel seems to stiffen against Kol, who was expecting that reaction and becomes tense himself. He knows it’s fast. He would never have done this with anyone else, especially as Angel is so young. In body anyway, sometimes Kol thinks his Angel is cleverer and more mature than Kol could ever be.

 

He wants his Angel all the time, in their bed every night. He wants Angel to call Kol’s house ‘our’ home. Kol would do anything for his Angel, and he knows with all his heart, body and soul that Angel is it for him. Not just because they are mate’s, but because Kol feels a connection with Angel on every level. A connection he has never even come close to with anyone else. A connection he wants for the rest of his life with Angel.

 

Kol will argue every point he has if Angel says no. Kol wants this, and when Kol Jones truly wants something he will stop at nothing, he will fight, until he gets it. 

 

Kol can see the war going on inside his mate’s eyes and waits for his answer, hoping with every fibre of his being that Angel will give him the answer Kol is looking for. Angel suddenly becomes loose again all the tenseness leaking out of his body, he closes his eyes and then opens them slowly. A grin spreads over Angel’s face and he whispers back, certainty firm in his voice,

“Our home. Yes.”


End file.
